So Cold
by musicluver999
Summary: A darkness is coming. All Jedi can sense it. A new enemy. An Assassin. Darth Cynnra. She seeks revenge against a very specific Jedi. Aayla Secura. Assigned to go and hunt down this new Assasin with her good friend Kit Fisto, Aayla feels an internal confliction growing within her. An internal battle between her duty as a Jedi and her feelings for Kit. Which will win?


The hum and clashing of lightsaber blades were all too familiar for Aayla. In most cases it would be a fight for her life, but this is not the case. In fact it's not life threatening at all. Just a simple sparring match with her good friend Kit Fisto. Aayla grunts as she fought hard not to give in as her blue blade is being pushed down by Kit's green blade.

"Aayla, give up now while you can." He says flashing her his signature grin, which is oh-so contagious. She smirks at him. A mischievous glitter appears in her hazel eyes.

"Not today." She grins. That's when she kicks his legs out from underneath him, causing him to land flat on his back with a slight grunt and dropping his lightsaber. The Rutian Twi'lek points her blade at Kit's throat.

"I win." Aayla declares with a smirk. Kit chuckles before grabbing his lightsaber and activating it. He leaps onto his feet with ease and brings his blade against Aayla's, making the blades lock against one another.

"Didn't Master Vos teach you not to assume things so quickly?" Kit asks with a grin, as Aayla's brow furrows slightly with irritation.

"I can't say I can recall that. We're talking about Quin here. He mostly taught me about Infiltrations and stealth, and of course the use of the Force and a lightsaber. I think he just assumed that I figured it out myself." She replies breaking the lock and flipping backwards to avoid Kit's next swing.

"Fair enough." Kit concedes before making his blade move around so fast, in a multitude of a green blur, that Aayla's eyes couldn't even register such movement. She blocks and parries what attacks she can, but she mostly just dodges away from his lightsaber.

"Alright, you win." She surrenders once she becomes too overwhelmed by the speed of the deadly green blade.

"Giving up so easily?" Kit asks raising a non-existent eyebrow and giving her a taunting smirk.

"No. I'm trying not to get killed by your overwhelming movement with a lightsaber. Honestly, most of those attacks seemed as of they did not exist." Aayla replies deactivating her blade and hitching it onto the side of her hip.

"You know I would never let that happen, Aayla." He says sheathing his lightsaber and attaching it to his belt. She gives a feigned disbelieving scoff at that as they walk out.

"I couldn't be so sure." She smirks.

"You know I wouldn't do such a thing." Kit says with a serious expression. Aayla stops and looks at him. She raises an eyebrow at him, knowing he wouldn't be able to hold a serious expression. The corner of his mouth twitches upwards into a smile. Aayla smiles and starts to laugh, as does Kit. The two Jedi eventually stop laughing.

"Okay, so maybe I can't hold a serious face, but I meant what I said." Kit says. "I know you do, and I trust you." She says, then Ahsoka rushes over to them.

"What is it, Ahsoka?" Aayla asks.

"Master Windu and wants to see Master Fisto in the Hanger bay." Ahsoka says.

"Very well." Kit says before turning to Aayla. "I'll see you later, Aayla." He smiles before walking off. Ahsoka arches a white brow at this.

"Is there anything going on between you guys?" She asks. Aayla frowns slightly. "I mean, there's clearly a connection between the two of you through the Force, you two must've saved each others' lives before." Ahsoka adds.

"We're just good friends, Ahsoka. But you're right. There is a connection. We trusted one another from the moment we've met." Aayla says at last.

"How many times has he saved your life?" She asks.

Aayla laughs quietly to herself. "A couple of times." She admits as they walk around. "First time I almost drowned." She says.

"Really? You?" Ahsoka says in surprise. Aayla nods.

"Well, being dragged down into the depths of the oceans of Kamino by a battle droid from an after shock of an explosion would explain things." Aayla replies.

Ahsoka smirks. Then her com link starts to beep. "I have to go. Training." She says. Aayla nods and heads down the hall. An uneasy feeling starts to grow in Aayla's stomach. A disturbance. Her lekku start to flick and sway in a strange way, as if they were acting out what darkness she was feeling.

"Thoughts troubling you?" Aayla jumps slightly at the sound of Kit's voice.

"Not exactly. I just feel a disturbance in the Force." She rubs her jaw uneasily.

"I know. I can feel it too. Actually that's what I need to talk to you about." Kit says grimly. Aayla looks up at the Nautolan with concern written all over her face, as her lekku stop flicking.

"What is it, Kit?" She asks putting a hand on the side of his arm.

"There has been a report of a new threat. A new Sith Assassin." He begins. "She goes by the name of Darth Cynnra. She has a very specific skill set. The Council wants us to hunt her down and, if we can, bring her in for questioning." He reports.

"That's not what's really bothering you. Is it?" She says dropping her hand from his arm.

"No. What's bothering me is how much this assignment feels like a trap." He says.

"Aren't all missions traps?" She asks.

"I mean it could be severely deadly, Aayla." Kit says looking her square in her hazel eyes with his big black ones. Aayla looks at him. She could definitely sense concern and worry coming off of him in small, controlled, waves. However, there's another emotion added into the mix. She couldn't decipher what emotion it is though.

"I'm still coming with you. So don't try and stop me." She grins. Kit chuckles quietly.

"I wasn't going to stop you anyways. I know how stubborn you are." He smirks as they head to the Hanger Bay. Aayla sits in the pilot's seat and flicks some ditches.

"Get ready for light speed." She orders as they leave the atmosphere of Couruscant. Kit nods and pulls down a lever, shooting themselves into light speed. "Where is this new Sith Witch located?" Aayla asks after Kit set in the destination. Kit doesn't meet her gaze.

A great uneasy feeling grew in her stomach. Part of her knew where it is. But, she didn't want to say what it was. "Kit, what planet is it?" She presses.

"Ryloth." He says at last. A short breath escapes her lips as she feels the blood drain from her face.


End file.
